U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,178 Tubel, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses tools for deployment downhole in a wellbore for aiding in the production of hydrocarbons. In an exemplary embodiment, the tools comprise a tool body; an electrically powered device disposed proximate the tool body; a removable power source for providing power to the device disposed in the tool body, the power source connected to or mounted into or about the tool body, the power source further being fixed or replaceable downhole; and a wireless communications device operatively connected to the electrically powered device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,071 to Howard, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an improved wellbore tool for coupling to a drill string at a threaded junction and adapted for use in a wellbore during drilling. A sensor is disposed in the wellbore tool for sensing a condition and producing a data signal corresponding to the condition. A self-contained power supply is disposed in the wellbore tool and coupled to the sensor for providing power to the sensor as required. The Hall Effect coupling transmitter means is carried by the sensor and for transmitting data from the Hall Effect coupling receiver carried by the drill string and disposed across the threaded junction from the wellbore tool, wherein data is transmitted across the threaded junction without requiring an electrical connection at the threaded junction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,105 to Tubel, which is herein incorporated by reference for all it contains, discloses an acoustic transmission system wherein acoustic communication is transmitted over an acoustic medium comprising production tubing, well casing or over continuous tubing in a well (e.g., coil tubing, chemical injection tubing or dewatering string). More specifically, the acoustic medium has an acoustic tool associated therewith, which is permanently located downhole with the sensors and electromechanical devices typically employed in a well, and an acoustic tool associated therewith uphole. The downhole sensors are connected to the downhole acoustic tool for acoustic communication. The acoustic tool includes a piezoelectric ceramic transducer (i.e., a stack of piezoelectric elements) or an accelerometer for transmitting or receiving acoustic signals transmitting through the medium.